<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Graveyard Photoshoot by AprilLilypegasi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408204">Graveyard Photoshoot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi'>AprilLilypegasi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Halloween Costumes, M/M, Photo Shoots, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018, graveyards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was early. Far too early to be dragged to some graveyard while there's still fog on the ground.</p><p>"Why are we doing this again?" Virgil asks, scowling as a vague sense of unease hits him. This is too spooky, even for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Graveyard Photoshoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's another! This was originally posted on October 21st, 2018. </p><p>Warnings: A single non-specific mention of food.<br/>Prompt #22: Out in a graveyard</p><p>We're over half-way done with the Spooky Month reposts (and likely all the reposts in general!) :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early. Far too early to be dragged to some graveyard while there’s still fog on the ground.</p><p>“Why are we doing this again?” Virgil asks, scowling as a vague sense of unease hits him. This is too spooky, even for him.</p><p>“Did you forget? We’re taking Halloween pictures!” Roman brandishes his camera at Virgil, who rolls his eyes and shoves his hands into his pockets.</p><p>“No. Why would I forget? It’s not like you had us dress up or anything.” Virgil moves his shoulders, indicating the cape currently draped over them.</p><p>Roman frowns at the liberal use of sarcasm but doesn’t let it deter him, scanning the area, looking for the most ideal location. “Now, where should we take pictures?”</p><p>“I don’t care so long as we get out of here relatively soon.” Logan says, “Why’d you pick a graveyard anyway?”</p><p>“Atmosphere.” Roman wiggles his fingers at Logan, who sighs and crosses his arms.</p><p>“All I’m saying is it’s an unusual setting for pictures, Halloween or otherwise.” Logan looks at Virgil, noting the tenseness of his shoulders, coming to the conclusion that he’s also uncomfortable with the setting.</p><p>“Aww, come on, Lo! It’ll be fun!” Patton wraps his arms around Logan, giggling when he unconsciously relaxes into him. “Besides, we’ll be making memories all day!”</p><p>“That’s for sure,” Virgil says, unable to help from smiling at the sight of them. “So, princey, when are we going to start?”</p><p>“Soon, my dark and stormy knight. Don’t you worry.” Roman says, grinning when he spots the perfect place for these pictures. “Follow me!”</p><p>They all head over to that spot which has a bench that they can use to help with posing. “Okay, Virgil, since you’re so keen to get this over with, you’re up first!”</p><p>“Whoopee,” Virgil says deadpan but steps up to the bench and turns to look at Roman. “How do you want me?”</p><p>Roman smirks and raises an eyebrow, chuckling when Virgil’s face goes red and he starts to splutter. “Why don’t you first cross your arms and bare your fangs. Yes, just like that!” Roman praises as Virgil follows the instruction, already taking pictures.</p><p>Roman leads Virgil through a few different poses that would befit a vampire, Virgil doing his best to stay still enough for Roman to take his picture. “Okay, you’re done! Patton, my sunshine, you’re up next!”</p><p>Patton giggles and skips up to the bench while Virgil goes and sits by Logan, leaning against his shoulder and linking their hands.</p><p>“First, hold the brim of your hat, just like that, perfect. Hold your other arm out and put one of your feet behind the other. Good. Can you balance that one on your toes? Great!” Roman calls out, smiling at how adorable Patton looks in this witch outfit.</p><p>After Patton does half a dozen poses, all of which being cutesy and not really that spooky, Roman calls Logan up for his pictures. “How did I get stuck being the werewolf?” Logan asks with a glance up at the fake ears.</p><p>“Because you make a cute one!” Patton says with a wink before Roman can answer, but his lips curl in a satisfied smirk at how right Patton is.</p><p>“O-oh.” Logan’s face tinges pink and he looks to Roman for his first pose while Patton and Virgil watch fondly.</p><p>“Okay, hold your hands out into claws, exactly. Put one foot slightly behind the other and lean forward, good. Now, look angry. Yes! That’s perfect!” Roman grins as he begins taking pictures, overjoyed at how well this is going.</p><p>After Logan’s finished with his set of poses, he turns into the photographer to take pictures of Roman in his evil villain costume.</p><p>“Okay, now just a few group photos and we’ll be done for this location!” Roman says with a grin.</p><p>“Hopefully the next location includes something to eat,” Virgil says and Roman nods.</p><p>“That can be arranged, darkling,” Virgil smirks at the promise of food and lets Roman pose him together with Patton and later Logan.</p><p>Each pair of the four has at least two pictures taken of them and then there’s a few with them all as a group. Once all that’s done, they leave the graveyard to head off to their next location.</p><p>Sure, a graveyard isn’t the most orthodox location for a photoshoot. But it’s certainly a memorable one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>